The Subspace Emissary
by Felix Falora
Summary: The Smash Brothers series has been upgraded and fighters and fans alike are psyched. But when a dark force threatens the Smash World, will the fighters team up to stop it? SSB BRAWL SPOILERS! Rated T for Violence and Spread-Apart Cursing. OCs involved.
1. Arrival of the Darkness

Author's Note: Having watched the entire Subspace Emissary saga thanks to bdcool187 from YouTube, I finally have the info I need to make this story. Note that some parts will be made up and some characters that are not in Brawl will make debuts, like Roy. I refuse to believe that Roy is gone! . ...Either way, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, nor do I own any of the characters affiliated with it. I own the made-ups I host, but that is it. All respectful owners are Nintendo, Konomi for Snake, and Sega for Sonic.

The Subspace Emissary

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Darkness

The Smash Arena was more alive then it had ever been before. Teleporters flashed red as people appeared and made their ways towards their seats. People couldn't reach the arena without the teleporters because it floated high in the sky above the world. But everybody could access the arena, provided they paid to come, because teleporters were standard found in all the towns nowadays. Standing on the balcony, the only two people that could get in free or pay if they wanted to, dressed in their traditional royal dresses, were Princesses Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Zelda of the Kingdom of Hyrule. While they were also contendors in the fighting that was known as Brawl, they were merely spectators for now.

Peach looked very happy to be here and when she noticed a trophy thrown into the arena, she pointed hapilly. "There he is! Mario! Go Mario!"

"I hope this is a good match. I wish Link were here, but he needed to go get the Master Sword from the Sacred Grove," Zelda said.

"It's a real shame. He could've just used his older sword. But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do," Peach said.

The Mario trophy landed on the arena. The base it stood on glowed with a bright flash, then moved up the trophy, bringing more color and depth into it, before it dissapeared, and the trophy became the actual Mario, standing there in battle position.

"Whoever my opponent is, let's-a go!" he said, thrusting his fists into the air. It was an act for the fans. All of the Smash Veterans were friends, save for those with actual hostilities like Mario and Bowser or Link and Ganondorf. Both the villains had been introduced in Melee, but Melee was over and Brawl was here. It was the reason everyone was so happy.

Another trophy was thrown. Mario, Peach, and Zelda looked towards it. The trophy actual became real during mid-air and the little pink puffball landed with a flip onto the arena ground. It was Kirby and the matchup would be Kirby Vs. Mario. Kirby stood on his toes and waved his hands out for the fans who began to cheer on him. Peach, however, led a different group of fans.

"You can do it Mario! Go get him!" Peach cheered as the crowd went wild.

As the two fighters faced each other off, a red light formed above the viewing screen. Another red light formed. A third one formed. Then all three red lights turned to green and an unknown voice, the referee or someone else, perhaps, yelled out, "FIGHT!"

It didn't take long for the fighters to react. Mario threw a couple of fireballs out at Kirby, but Kirby jumped over them and came down at Mario, foot ready. Mario reached up and grabbed Kirby's foot before slamming him into the ground, then jumped into the air and came down with a Mario Tornado. His feet drilled into Kirby's body before his big finale that ended up sending Kirby a few inches towards the edge. Kirby picked himself up and immediately made a comeback by rolling behind Mario, dodging his Firebrand smash attack, and slammed him in the back with his Hammer. He then jumped over Mario and used Stone, ironically turning into a Thwomp and crushing the poor Italian plumber before turning back into his normal self and standing there.

Mario didn't give up. He jumped up, but Kirby then inhaled him into his mouth and swallowed him. Mario came out of Kirby via some magical property that Kirby had, but now Kirby was wearing an exact copy of Mario's cap. Mario threw a couple more fireballs at Kirby, but Kirby eradicated those fireballs with some fireballs of his own. By inhaling and swallowing Mario, Kirby had copied Mario's fireball ability. Kirby then rolled towards Mario in order to dodge some of the plumber's fireballs and used his Final Cutter, knocking the plumber into the air with the sword he pulled out before jumping after him and slamming down on him with it, causing a shockwave to come out and knock the plumber away.

Meanwhile, in a building that resembled an ancient Greek temple of some sorts, marble pillars holding the dark sanctuary together, an Angel viewed the fight from his Scrying Orb, occasionally punching the air above him as he watched Mario and Kirby fight. This angel's name was Pit and he was a great fan of the Smash Bros. series. Ever since he had defeated Medusa, he had been watching the Super Smash Bros. Series since the time it first began. He knew all of the characters by heart, the special moves they were allowed to use, where they came from, whether they were a hero or a villain, and what their stories were like. His biggest dream was to one day join the Smash Roster. He didn't know that this dream would turn into a reality.

Whether Pit watched or not, whether he had to use the bathroom or get a snack in between or not, the fight continued. Mario initiated a roundhouse on Kirby, but Kirby formed a fireball in his hand, causing Mario to burn his foot. The plumber jumped around on one foot, holding his burnt foot as some fans laughed and others, along with Peach, moaned in dissapointment. Then... it came out. The Smash Ball. The newest addition with the series enhancement from Melee into Brawl. Mario saw it and immediately sprung into action. He jumped, landed on Kirby, and jumped off the puffball, turning him into a practical pancake before flip-kicking the Smash Ball into oblivion, infusing himself with its power. He landed on Kirby's right and initiated his Final Smash, the Mario Finale. A large wave of fire exploded from his hand, striking Kirby down. When the smoke dissapeared, Kirby was naught but a trophy. Mario walked over to the trophy, placed his hand on it, and brought Kirby back to life.

The two fighters shook hands, then waved to the fans who sreamed and cheered with fierce intensity. Peach called Mario's name and Mario tipped his hat to her, smiling softly. It was then that a noise caught the plumber's attention. He turned and looked up at the sky. Red clouds began approaching the stadium. The metallic hood of a giant ship came from outside of the clouds. Kirby instantly recognised the ship and began pointing, speaking in his own language, which consited of the word "Pyou," as the ship came closer.

"Kirby, do you know what that ship is?" Mario asked. Kirby did know that ship. It was the Halbred, a ship that belonged to Kirby's rival, yet friend... sometimes, Metaknight. However, as it flew over, strange purple sphores dropped from it. Kirby did not know what they were and neither did Mario, but when they touched the ground, they turned into weird creatures that they would come to know as Primids. Peach gasped in horror and Zelda glared. Both could tell that, whatever these creatures were, they were up to no good. They jumped off the balcony. Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport in-between Mario and Kirby. Peach floated down harmlessly using her Parasol. Thus the four fighters were joined and the Primids attacked.

These creatures, compared to the fights that the Brawlers were used to, were weak. Some floated on clouds and some weilded weapons such as lightsabers, boomerangs, and laser guns, but they were easy to defeat. Mario used his cape to reflect some laser shots back at the Primid who fired then and Zelda used Nayru's Love to do the same while attacking other Primids with Din's Fire. Peach used her fake Toad to block a Lightsaber strike that was aimed at her torso and it spit out poison gas the minute it was struck. Kirby, meanwhile, was smashing the Primids with his hammer and crushing them by using his Stone ability. In hardly any time at all, the Primids were defeated.

Their victory was short-lived, however. A short figure with yellow eyes, its face hidden by the shadows its green hat and shirt collar gave off. It looked like it was the leader of this little operation and that was what the four fighters believed. The thing its transporation vehicle was carrying was dropped to the arena floor. Two robots appeared and opened it. Mario gasped as a timer was revealed. There were three minutes until... Until...

"IT'S A BOMB!" Mario yelled. The audience began panicking, fighting each other to get to the teleporters, crowding the area in their frenzied attempt to get out. Flashes of orange filled the sides of the arena as people escaped from what would be the demolition site. The leader nodded to his robots, then floated back up to the Halbred. Mario rushed towards the bomb with about two minutes and thirty seconds left until detonation, but a crash on the arena form caused him to stop. All four fighers looked back and a blast of goo knocked Mario skyward and away. Kirby went and looked at the star that Mario's dissapearence had left, but then there were two screams from behind him. He turned and noticed Peach screaming for help in a cage, Zelda in the opposite cage looking for a way of escape, both held by a giant pirahna plant known as Petey Pirahna. It clashed the cages together and roared at Kirby, who readied himself for battle in order to save the two princesses.

End Chapter

I want votes on who I should free. Should it be Zelda or should it be Peach? Give me a review and I'll continue this Saturday. Toodles.


	2. Interlude 1, Voting Results

Author's Note: Just a little in-between for my fans. I'm grounded. Anyway, I figure I might as well answer some reviews while I'm on. Zelda won against Peach three to two, so she will be the one saved by Kirby when I come back.

Super Saiyan Crash: Thank you for the compliment. I'm sorry Zelda won over Peach, but this makes it easier for me because Zelda was saved when I watched it.

Flameshield: The whole plot is gonna be twisted character wise. It's still the same enemies with more enemiesd, the same characters with more characters, and the same evil overlord trying to take over the world. I just plan on making it more interesting and showing how anyone can be a Smash Bros. character. Oh, and you win X3

AC: You win X3

YouKnowWho: Sorry, but Zelda won, so Peach is gonna have to go.

nalagaOcean: Our styles will most likely differ, so there's no reason to compete. Let's be friends X3... And you win X3

With this little interlude, I'm Michieru Berujironu bidding you adieu.


	3. A Fallen Friend

Author's Note: This is gonna be a really short chapter since I had to cut off last time in order to see who was to be saved, Peach or Zelda, and I have no writing muse, but I will be able to update more, seeing as this is practically the only choice in the game that you have to vote on.

Disclaimer: Random companies will probably be introduced, but for the most part, the only owners of Brawl right now are Nintendo, Konami for Snake, and Sega for Sonic. Made-ups are mine. Additional characters... We'll soon see, won't we?

Chapter 2: A Fallen Friend

Kirby rushed in and immediately attacked Petey. Petey responded by swing Peach's cage down at the Star Warrior. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom screamed with terrified intensity as her body was thrust into the cage walls at the pressure of the air pushing on her body. Kirby leaped over the cage and spun around, pulling out his hammer, and bashing Petey Pirahna in the face. The plant looked unaffected by the blow and Kirby's eyes widened at the realization. It wasn't working, so he thought, and he jumped back. The plant jumped high into the air and attempted to land on Kirby. He dodged Petey's body slam by rolling forward past the plant noticed electrical systems on the cages. With enough damage to both systems, Kirby thought, perhaps he could free the Princesses. With a plan in mind, he immediately turned and began to attack Zelda's cage.

"H-Hey... Wait! Free Peach," Zelda said.

"No, free Zelda!" Peach said.

Friends even in a crisis, Kirby thought as he flipped over Petey's strike with Zelda's cage. The Hylian Princess held onto the bars and tried not to scream as Petey attacked with her this time before jumping in the air. This time, Kirby did something that the Smash Judges would consider illegal. He was only supposed to use his sword in the Final Cutter strike. But he pulled out his blade and held it point up. Petey fell onto the point and sprung up cartoonishly in the air, screaming in pain. Kirby then inflated himself and managed to strike Zelda's cage with his hammer. The system was showing electricity and Petey began to scream as electricity coursed through his body.

Kirby made his way to the cage and opened it, allowing Zelda to step out, but then there was the problem that Peach was still stuck inside. Kirby made his way towards Peach, but an explosion sent him flying back. Zelda caught him and put him down. But there was another gust of wind and Zelda looked up.

"What is that?" she asked Kirby as a star from the sky grew bigger until a fat man that everyone knew as Wario hit the ground. However, Wario had never been seen in the Smash Tournaments before, so Zelda and Kirby would not have known about him. Holding a gun, Wario noticed Zelda and Kirby standing. He grinned and pointed his gun out at them.

"So you two survived, eh? Well not for long. Hahaha!" Wario said. Kirby and Zelda took their battle positions, ready to fight, when a gasp from behind caught their attention.

"W-Wario... W-What are you...?" Peach said, panting as she tried to make her way from out of the broken cages. Wario grinned and took aim at her. Zelda gasped and began running at Wario, but Wario had already fired. An arrow fired out and struck Peach through the heart. The Mushroom Princess screamed as she was hit and engulfed in a bright light. When all faded, she was just a trophy again.

"Peach!" Zelda cried. She made her way towards the trophy, but in a brilliant jump, Wario had already managed to pick it up.

"The master will be pleased with my work... Once I get all of the trophies, I'm gonna be rich. Hahahaha!" Wario laughed before jumping away.

"Come back here! Peach!" Zelda called as she chased after her friend. Kirby ran after, but noticed the bomb. A few more seconds... With those few seconds, he cought up a Warp Star from his stomach, no drool or acidic juices on it whatsoever, grabbed Zelda, put her on it, and took off into the air.

A black dome of darkness engulfed the arena and spread out slowly until it could spread out no more. A solemn feeling in her heart, Zelda watched the arena fade away. Her friend taken away, her entire life placed on the line, she had only one thought in her mind.

_Link... We need you._

End Chapter

It's really short, I know, buuuuuuut I'll make up for it with future updates. Please keep reviewing.


	4. Enter Angelic Assistance

Author's Note: I'm gonna be getting Brawl really soon... YAYZ! As a celebration for this undying happiness, I have decided to update on my Subspace Emissary story.

Chapter 3: Enter Angelic Assistance

When the monsters entered, Pit had been watching the whole thing. As the bomb exploded, Pit could do naught but gasp as the dark orb of energy consumed the arena like a hungry monster devouring anything in its path. He had seen Mario knocked away like a roach swept over the counter. He had seen Peach's "death" to Wario before he took her trophy and fled. He knew nothing about the pridicaments of Kirby or Zelda. But not even he could see who the leader of this felony was.

"This is a disaster," Pit said. "What will happen to the captured Princess? What happened to the others? What can I do?!"

"Pitatinneil," a soft voice that filled the room echoed. Pit turned as a bright light engulfed the room. Standing there before him was his green-haired goddess, Palutena.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit hurridly jumped to the alter and kneeled before the Goddess. Palutena smiled, observing Pit slowly before speaking.

"A great evil is rising. You have already born witness to the powers of technology it wields. I know not what its motivations are, but they involve plunging the world into utter darkness. Will you, Pitatinneil, go forth to fight evil once again?"

"Yes, my lady," Pit said as he bowed his head.

"Then..." Palutena held her hand out and two orbs of light formed into her palm before floating towards Pit. "I bestow upon you, once more, my Sacred Bow." One of the lights turned into what looked to be twin scimitars combined. Pit took the scimitars gratefully. "And now I also bestow upon you the Three Sacred Treasures that you have fought so hard to retrieve from Medusa's clutches." Pit noticed his wings glow and his hands glow, arrows of light forming in them. On his back, the other ball of light moved and formed the Mirror Shield, strapped onto him.

"But... Lady Palutena, I am not worthy of such mighty treasures," Pit said.

"Do not be foolish, Pitatinneil... This is such a time as to prove your worth." She smiled and fanned her hand towards the door. "Now go... The fate of the world lies in your hands and the hands of your allies."

Pit smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lady!" With a new arsenal of weaponry and powers at his disposal, Pit ran towards the exit, moving past the fountain with the crystal ball and jogging up the stairs until he turned with his back to the door. He held his arms outstretched and, as the doors slid open, he flapped his wings once to test them and then fell backwards, plunging through the clouds. His eyes closed as he fell, he turned on a cloud and stopped his plunging, turning it into flying. Showing off with a corkscrew in the air, he made his way towards his destination, dissapearing into the clouds and leaving his home behind.

When he came onto his destination, a rock floating on some clouds that seemed solid for some odd reason, he landed onto the rock and surveyed his surroundings. Turning at the sound of a noise, he noticed the Halbred rising above the clouds behind him.

"There it is... the cause of all this madness," he said softly. The hatch below the Halbred opened and purple spores began dropping down to the ground from it. "W-What are those?" He continued to watch it as it flew past him, spreading the spores around still. Noise drew him back into reality and he looked around him as he saw the purple spores turn into those creatures from the arena, surrounding him and coming up upon him. "Uh oh... This can't be good." He seperated the scimitars and twirled them around. "Ok then...Guess it's time to fight."

As the Primid came down upon him, Pit moved out of the way and immediately began slashing their heads off as they tried to rise. Some did and immediately tried to punch him, but he parried their blows and counterattacked with by twirling his swords in the form of a ring, slicing them into pieces. Soon, when they were finished, a path rose up and Pit began to traverse along it. A Spaak ambushed him from the sky, but Pit easily dispatched of it with his swords.

"The fight is on," he replied to his fallen enemy as he continued on. Another Spaak attacked him and managed to shock him, but it was still easily dispatched by Pit's swords. Primids and Spaaks continued to come from the sky, but none were a match for Pit. Even a Boom Primid couldn't stand up to Pit. As he made his way onward, a Cymul came upon him, a floating metallic sphere with blades on its side that spun around like a shuriken in flight. Pit had gotten underneath the target and obliterated him from underneath was his swords. He felt invincible... and then running on, he ran into his match. A black ball with big butcher knife blades for arms, also known as a Greap, fell from the sky and nearly squished Pit. With a cry of fear, he just barely jumped out of the way of the monster and landed on his back hardly.

"Owwwwwww," he groaned as he picked himself up. With wheels for feet, the Greap rolled towards Pit, its blades raised high, and Pit used the bow as a bow to shoot an arrow of Light at the monster. It stuck, but did not go through, and the Greap came up on Pit and dropped its blades near him. Once again, Pit barely dodged, and the tip of its blade cut into the angel's arms. He cried out in pain and grasped the wound tightly, red blood coming out like a stream. He growled and ran up at the thing while its blades were stuck into the ground and slashed it, surprised to find that the creature's metal was no different from the other creatures he had been killing and was easily slicable. When the Greap finally got its blades out of the ground, Pit jumped back and it came towards him again.

_This enemy has a pattern to it... I can easily read his movements._ With these thoughts in mind, Pit took full advatage of the Greap's move and strike pattern, dodging the blows and slashing into the Greap easily before it eventually spun away and flew into the sky. "Too easy," he said as he moved on. Stopping on a rock, he began to survey the area, looking for more enemies, but then he noticed a trophy base. "A trophy base... Mario!" He jumped down and touched the base. A bright flash of light later and Mario was reborn.

"Ooooooh mama mia... What happened?" he asked as he brought his face up from the clouds. "... Wait a minute... Petey Pirahna knocked me away... There was a bomb in the arena... I have to get back!" He stooed up, but someone grabbed his arm. He turned and surprised and found himself staring at a blue eyed boy.

"It really is you! I'm such a huge fan!" the boy said.

"Ummmm... thanks... Who are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Pitatinneil, angelic servent of the Goddess Palutena," the boy replied.

"Pita... tin... nile? Look, I'm sorry, but I can't pronounce that, so can I just call you Pit?" Mario asked.

"Sure," the boy relied, smiling broadly.

"Thank you... Now where are we? How far am I from the Smash Arena?" Mario asked.

"We are in the World of the Sky. It is quite far from the Arena, but... the bomb already went off and enveloped the stage in unending darkness... I am sorry," Pit said.

"... What happened to the others?" Mario asked.

"I do not know what happened to Kirby and Zelda, but I believe they escaped. The one that you love, however... I am sorry. She was turned back into a trophy by a man I have never seen before." With that, Pit described what the man looked like. At the end of the description, Mario fit together who it could be.

"Wario took Peach?! _Quel bastardo! Attendere fino a che gli non ottenga le mie mani! Estorcerò il suo collo fucking e schiaccerò le sue ossa fino a che non mi riduca in un mucchio di polvere che è saltata assente nel vento!_" Even though Pit could not understand what Mario was saying, he understood the violence and anger in his tone of voice. It was obvious that Mario must've hated this man called Wario and wanted desperately to get Peach back.

"Mario... Let me join forces with you," Pit said.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Whatever this Wario has done, it is not right. Allow me to help you save your loved one and the world along with her," Pit said.

"... Ok. Sure, why not? You look like you've seen battle before," Mario said.

"And I know you've seen battle more then I have," Pit said.

"Then it's a deal," Mario said and they nodded to each other. Their eyes now on the same prize, Pit flew down towards their next destination, Mario bouncing down the clouds and keeping up with him. They fell past Glunders, kicking and slicing them into oblivion, until they landed on a purple cloud that moved them towards their next destination. When they got there, they noticed Jyks blocking the path. Mario struck it with one of his strusty fireballs, but it was for naught. "These creatures must be invulnerable," he said.

"Then we cannot defeat them?" Pit asked,

"No, but they move in a set path, so we can easily dodge them and continue on ahead," Mario said. With that, the two jumped over the Jyks and onto the ferris wheel that came up afterwards. Another Spaak appeared, so Mario jumped in and blasted it with Fludd. The elctricity it carried mixed in with the water caused it to shortcircuit itsself and explode.

"Amazing!" Pit said.

"Fighting is not about strength and strength alone. You have to be able to think as well," Mario said. With that, they hit the platform, but a Glunder rolled close to them, and it opened, releasing a small field of electricity that shocked them back onto the ferris wheel. "Ack, but one must also see what's coming."

"Curses!" Pit said as he slashed the Glunder to pieces. "And more Primid are falling." A Boom Primid came down, but Mario punched its head off.

"We need to move on," Mario said.

They continued on, more enemies getting in their path, the floors rising into walls and getting in their ways along with the Glunders running on the platforms, floors, and walls in the first place, but they managed to move onward, despite the obsticles and enemies in their way. The battles were getting fiercer and fiercer. Mario found himself blowing enemies up with his Firebrand over and over again and Pit was getting worn out from using so much energy on light arrows.

At a trench in the path, they stopped to rest, but more Primid and Skaaks attacked them. They rushed into battle quickly, of course. Pit was the first to slash some Primid into pieces with his twin scimitar, but he was taking actual punches and voltages from them. Mario used Fludd on the Skaaks to destroy them, but the Primid attacked him mercilessly. Despite everything, they were able to survive.

And that's when the Roturrent, a flying spinning turrent with a skull like design, appeared. It faced the two with death in it's eyes. Mario punched up on the arrow and noticed it turn. He grinned and they attacked it mercilessly, happy to see a tough looking enemy that could be destroyed easily. After that, they moved onward, coming to an unknown device that looked weirdly like a launcher of some sorts.

"I'm tired," Pit said. Mario nodded and both put one foot on the launcher. It sprung forward. Their other foot came up and they immediately flew screaming towards their destination. They had a hard landing, but when they stood up, they saw the Halbred. "Finally!"

"It's that ship again... Do you hear something?" Mario asked. A blast of air behind them. They turned and saw a ship flying towards the Halbred. Keeping their eyes on it, Mario recognized it almost immediately. "It's an Arwing... But that would mean... Fox!"

End Chapter.

Ohhhhh, next chapter is gonna be great. You'll see.


	5. Fox's Downfall, Princess of the Sky

Author's Note: I LOVE BRAWL! I absoulutely love it. Though WiFi lags a lot, it is still awesome to kick other people's asses. Anyway, here is the next chapter to my Subspace Emissary story.

Chapter Four: Fox's Downfall, Princess of the Sky

Zelda clung to Kirby as the Warpstar they rode upon cut through the sky. Recent memories of the explosion and the midair arena caused her to frown, but her mind remained focused and she was ready to do whatever she needed to in order to save Peach. While she still wished Link was there, her path was now set. She wouldn't back down no matter what challenges faced her. With this thought in her mind, she kept her hands on Kirby as they soared through the sky.

Just then, the Halberd came upon them. Zelda looked behind her and gasped, seeing that it was gaining speed. With a grimace on her face, she continued to hold to Kirby, but the bow of the ship eventually crashed into the Warpstar and they were sent flying into the air before they crashed hard onto the ship. With groans of pain, the two survivors picked themselves up and made their way up the bow of the ship before jumping onto the deck. Now traversing their way up the deck, they stopped when they noticed the battle that was presently going on.

Bullets streamed from the side of the ship at an Arwing that was flying around its perimeter. "Is that... Fox... or Falco?" Zelda wondered aloud. The Arwing did a barrel roll in order to dodge the bullets, but the Halberd's mechanical arm lashed out and struck the machine with high strength. Its wing hit, it began to fall and it swooped across the deck of the ship. With cries of shock, Kirby and Zelda were blown off of the ship by the strength of the wind the Arwing had brought and fell screaming into the clouds below.

Apparantly, the clouds were solid. When Kirby woke up, he found himself on a stone platform. Laying on a cloud next to that platform was Zelda. He shook the Hylian Princess softly before she stirred and woke up. "Poyo po po poyo!"

"Uhhhhhh... W-Where are we?" Zelda asked as she noticed the sea of clouds they had fallen into. "Ugh, never mind... Kirby, let's move forward."

And so Kirby's and Zelda's adventure through the Sea of Clouds began. From where they started, the two started down only to run into some trouble right off the back... a couple of Primids. Kirby did them in with his Stone and Final Cutter ability. Onward they continued through a tunnel of clouds to a room sealed off by weathered stone blocks. Easily breaking through the barricade, the two ran into a couple of Primids in which they quickly got rid of. A Glunder rolled near them and had almost shortcircuited their bodies, but they had backed off and immediately kicked it to the curb afterwards. Zelda was beggining to wonder how many of these enemies there were. A few mored Glunders later, she understood... They were being produced in bulk. Dropping down stone platforms and taking out more enemies, they saw a new enemy inside another tunnel of clouds, a Poppant. Upon seeing them, it began to run away, throwing things to the back. Zelda easily tracked him down and finished him with Din's fire, but as they continued, more enemies appeared. Floating eyeballs called Feyeshes swooped out and attacked with tentacles surging with electricity. Kirby did them in with his hammer and the two continued to move forward. However, it appeared.

A Towtow. It was asleep and Kirby attacked it. When it woke up, Zelda fell back screaming. It rammed Kirby and sent him flying into Zelda before it charged towards them. Zelda stopped it with Nayru's Love and then sent it flying with a strong magic-enchanged punch. Weathered blocks above gave off tetris block designs, but Zelda gave them no heed. She and Zelda continued forward through another tunnel and into a room with a Primid. It was easily taken care of. So was the barricade that tried to hinder their progress. They had to round a corner and met up with another Poppant. Once again, Din's Fire triumphed over all. There were also more Primids that were easily taken care of with more basic fighting techniques. They made their way onward and ended up falling off a cliff in their haste. Now they were out of the clouds and back on solid land. But their journey still wasn't over.

"How much longer do we have to keep running?" Zelda asked no one as she got up. Kirby stood up with her and the two went onward. Spaaks came out of the clouds there were there and started shooting electricity at them. Kirby and Zelda tag-teamed them to hell with a hammer/Din's Fire combination. A nearby Poppant was toasted with Din's Fire as well. Dropping down into a nearby hole, the Smash Bros. magic made the screen a stage as a portal appeared, sprite figures known as Mites coming out of it en masse. Kirby began to attack the portal while Zelda held her own against the Mites. There were so many of them, no matter how weak they were, so it was actually beginning to hurt. When Kirby finally finished the portal off, however, they stopped coming and the two were eventually able to move onward. Mites, however, now made up the basic enemy population, and there they were in the path. Easy kicks took them out, but they'd drop from the sky. Kirby and Zelda found themselves running from what could be a forming army.

And, to make matters worse, boulders were falling. The two found themselves stopping or running faster as boulders dropped from above in order to keep from getting squished. Then there was a maze of platforms all alive with Glunders to worry about. The two fought their way through, getting shocked, knocking spheres down, and otherwise making progress. When they realized they had to go down and actually did go down, another portal appeared, keeping them in that area. Mites and Glunders came out. The two found themselves playing different roles. The Princess was getting her hands dirty and injured while Kirby killed all the enemies near the portal while attacking it. When it fell and all the enemies were defeated, they continued on.

"Could things get worse?" Zelda asked as they moved on. When they hit a ramp and moved down a little, Zelda heard a noise and looked up to see a boulder rolling towards them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY CAN!"

"POYO PO PO POYO PO!" Kirby replied as the two began to run from the boulder. When they came to the pit, Zelda used Nayru's Love to get over. Kirby merely floated over. With a sigh of relief, the two continued on... Then a Greap fell out of the sky and landed, its scythes ready for slicing.

"ARRRRRGH! THAT DOES IT!" Zelda yelled and ran in. Kirby realized why the saying "Hell hath no more fury then a woman scorned" was said. Zelda was dodging the attacks like they were nothing while giving off powerful magic-based attacks of her own. Within seconds, the Greap had been demolished, leaving nothing in its trace. With that done, Zelda calmed down. "... Ok, we can go on now," she said with a smile. Kirby frowned as they continued forward, wondering what the others were up to.

End Chapter

It's hard to describe these things... Oh well. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
